


How Nyx Ulric Got The Captain Of Kingsglaive Fired

by TheDarkestDandelion, WhoStarLocked



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Accidents, Anger, Angst, Blood and Gore, Daggers, Family Dynamics, Family Feels, Gen, Good Parent Regis Lucis Caelum, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nyx Ulric Is A Mess, Ouch, Panic, Parent Clarus Amicitia, Poor Iris Amicitia, Poor Nyx Ulric, Psycho Regis Lucis Caelum, Titus Drautos | Glauca Is A Jerk, Training Accidents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:14:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28639104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkestDandelion/pseuds/TheDarkestDandelion, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhoStarLocked/pseuds/WhoStarLocked
Summary: Nyx doesn't mean too but apparently just by breathing he manages to piss Drautos off.When Nyx tries to explain it is not his goal in life to make the man's life a misery things get a little out of hand...
Relationships: Clarus Amicitia & Gladiolus Amicitia & Iris Amicitia & Noctis Lucis Caelum & Regis Lucis Caelum, Clarus Amicitia/Regis Lucis Caelum, Regis Lucis Caelum & Nyx Ulric, Titus Drautos | Glauca & Nyx Ulric, Titus Drautos | Glauca/Cor Leonis
Comments: 58
Kudos: 52





	1. I Pissed Him Off

“What did you do this time?!” 

_What haven’t I done would be the more appropriate question here._

Nyx thought to himself as he walked past Crowe, Pelna and Libertus, making his way towards the Captain’s office, with his shoulders slumped. He shouldn’t really be surprised that he was in trouble. He was _always_ in trouble with Drautos. All Nyx had to do was breathe slightly too heavily and it seemed to piss the man off. So whatever this was… it probably wasn’t too much of a big deal, right? 

He hoped not anyway. 

“Relax, Nyx.” Luche taunted him as he made his way to the exit. “It’s probably about you disobeying his orders yet again.” 

Nyx ignored him because he hadn’t disobeyed any order. Recently. Well, last week he only ignored what Drautos had told him because Pelna got cornered by some MTs and needed help! Was it that? Because if it was that, that was plain rude! Pelna would have died if it weren’t for him! 

Then again, it was pointless trying to argue with the Captain of the Kingsglaive. It always ended with your head getting bitten off and somehow he made you feel incredibly guilty for doing the right thing. So if it was that, Nyx decided he was going to hold his tongue and take whatever screaming fit was thrown his way. He and the rest of the glaive could really do without Drautos losing his shit with them today. 

When he made it to the Captain’s office, he lifted his hand to tap the door but stopped himself as he heard a conversation coming through the wood. 

_“You think I don’t know that, you fucking idoit?!”_

Nyx gulped and put his hand down immediately. 

He sounded more pissed off than Luche had described! 

Fuck, he was in so much trouble! 

And because of how angry the man sounded, Nyx decided it was in his best interest not to knock. Cause if he interrupted this conversation he knew for certain he’d be in the firing line all day! 

_“Just because you have everyone else wrapped around your finger, you blithering psychopath, it doesn’t mean I am going to tolerate you claiming shit you don’t even know about!”_

Nyx raised an eyebrow. Who the hell was he talking to?

 _“Calm down? You try and remain calm when you have the likes of Nyx Ulric disobeying any and all commands!”_

Nyx’s heart hurt a little. He didn’t realise he was causing the man that much stress. Now he felt guilty, even if he was a little offended Drautos was screaming about him behind his back. Maybe he should apologise for being a little shit? Maybe that might make his bad mood lighten a little? 

Nyx suddenly jumped out of his skin as he heard a mighty roar coming from inside the room.

_“YOU ARE THE MOST INSUFFERABLE, MOST CALLOUS, MOST INFURIATING PERSON ON EOS!!!”_

The roar was followed by a might crashing noise that sent a shiver down Nyx’s spine. Who ever was on the other end of that phone call - Nyx assumed that’s what it was anyway - was a selfish prick! Cause they weren’t going to have to deal with Drautos for the end of time in the current mood he was in! He and the rest of the glaive were!

The door slammed opened to reveal the Captain of the Kingsglaive and as Nyx had predicted he was as enraged as ever. 

Nyx quickly stood to attention and gave him a small bow hoping that would be enough to ward the rage off him. He was stupid to think that. 

“Ulric.” Drautos spat with venom, eyes glowing with rage. “Come with me!” 

Nyx gulped and did as he was told, making sure he was at a safe distance away from the Captain so he could warp his arse away from him if need be, but not far enough away so that it didn’t come apparent that was what he was doing. His boss was a scary man and if his fighting was anything to go off, Nyx really did not want to be at the other end of a punch. 

Nerves mounting by the second, Nyx couldn’t help but think of what a pain he must be towards Drautos. Guilt was piling up and he had to say something. Drautos couldn’t really think his goal in life was to purposely disobey him, did he? He only did it when it mattered… 

“Captain.” Nyx said sheepishly as they walked into the training hall together. 

All he got was a grunt as a reply. 

“I am sorry for annoying you. I don’t do it on purpose, y’know that right?” 

Again he was met with a long deep angry sigh. 

Nyx’s nerves and worries started to escalate. Why wasn’t he replying to him? Had he really pissed him off that much? Surely he couldn’t have? He hadn’t even spoken to the man today.

“Sir, I get you’re mad at me, for... something I did, but I honestly don’t do it to purposely wind you up. I do respect you. I do!” 

He was met with silence that time and Nyx was beginning to panic now. Was he getting the silent treatment because Drautos was planning on firing him in front of everyone?! Oh shit! Oh shit! No, he didn’t mean to push the man that far!

Nyx stopped walking, sweat coating his neck at the horrible thought! He had to make this right somehow! He didn’t want to get fired! Equally, Drautos had to know he wasn’t targeting him! Because he was in such a tizz, he didn’t think and he shouted from across the training hall at the man. 

“Sir, I am sorry! Please talk to me! I-I-I wanna understand how I have pissed you off! Cause if I have it is truly an accident! And I am sorry!” 

“SHUT THE FUCK UP!!!” 

Nyx’s eyes popped out of his head as he saw the Captain turn around and fling something silver in his direction. Working purely on instinct - because the object was probably a dagger - Nyx threw his kukri to get out of the firing line as fast as he could. Materialising after his weapon, Nyx fell to the floor in a heap as the other members of the glaive got out of his way; and his body hit the wooden flooring hard.

 _That’s gonna leave some bruising._ Nyx thought to himself, groaning at the seething pain in his shoulder. He had definitely bruised it-

Wait a second… Why wasn’t Drautos screaming at him for dodging the attack?

In fact, the hall was completely silent. 

_Strange…_

Usually, after their Captain threw a weapon at one of them there was always arguing that followed… What was going on? And why weren’t Crowe and Libertus laughing at his expense? 

Nyx forced himself to sit up and he was greeted to a sight that shook him to his core. 

Standing less than 2 meters behind where he had just been, stood Iris Amicitia. 

With the dagger Drautos had launched at him embedded in her stomach, blood dripping on the floor, crimson began coating her shoes. 

“FUCK!” Drautos yelled, sharing the sentiment that everyone in that room felt. 

Because he hadn’t just stabbed Lady Amicitia, Lord Clarus fucking Amicitia’s daughter. He had also stabbed the King’s daughter! 

Oh they were all gonna die!


	2. And Angered The King And Shield

Regis scowled at his phone. How dare this game refuse to let him win! He only had one gummy bear left to free as well and now all his lives were gone. In annoyance, he slammed his phone on his desk, sulking as he slumped down into his seat. 

“That game is stupid!” Regis declared. “I am never playing it again!” 

Clarus rolled his eyes as he let out a sigh to his husband’s words. “You said the same thing three hours ago.” 

“I mean it this time!” 

“That’s good, because we have all of this to sort through.” 

Regis blinked at the sound the files made as they hit his desk. Oh, that was right. They had to go through yearly background checks on all the members of staff. If Regis was a normal King, e.g. sat on his entitled arse and let everyone else do the work for him, he would have simply entrusted this task to the council. But because he wanted to have a certain level of understanding of all his workers and ensure that everyone was happy in their current working environment Regis offered to help Clarus with this task every year. 

Well, he better get started. 

“Don’t look so glum, Reggie.” Clarus teased, sitting opposite him. 

“I’d much rather be spending time with the children.” Regis sighed, picking up Cor’s file first, cause he loved his little brother and wanted to get him out of the way. Also thanks to Cor’s reckless nature it meant there would be a lot to sort through, meaning Clarus would have to do more files than him. 

“So would I.” Clarus muttered, glaring at his husband, knowing exactly what he was up to. “It is Friday. We get to have dinner with all three of them tonight.” 

A warm smile grew on the King’s face. That thought was beyond wonderful-

“DADS!” 

Both King and Shield dropped whatever file was in their hands and stared in the direction of Noct’s distressed tone. The Prince looked shaken up and close to tears as he pointed in the direction of the door. Before either of them could console him or ask what had caused his behaviour, Noctis screamed. 

“You gotta come quick! It’s Iris! She’s been stabbed!” 

Regis’s heart instantly shattered. 

_ Their baby girl had been what?! _

“Clarus go to her!” 

Regis ordered - the words of his son torturing his soul - not caring if this was some sort of terror attack or not, he could not allow her to be left alone for a moment! His safety be damned! Iris was way more important! His husband did exactly what he wanted, dashing out of the room without a second thought, and Regis did his best to follow. Working on adrenaline, he forced himself out of the chair without his cane, only to be met by Noct who forced the thing into his hand. 

Heart beating at a phenomenal rate, Regis leant on Noctis for support and the pair raced as fast as Regis could go through the Citadel to try and catch up with Clarus. Guards were quick to swarm around them and it only made Regis’s heart ache more. What if, whoever had done this, went after Gladio? What if they were going to go for Noctis next? Regis’s heart simply wouldn’t be able to take it if anything else happened to any of his children! To try and get those horrible thoughts out of his head, as they raced to the medical wing he asked one of the guards to explain what was happening. The reply he got was unsettling. Apparently, this was a training accident in the glaive’s training hall and Cor had been the one to sound the alarm. 

_ What was Iris doing anywhere near the glaive’s training hall?! What was Cor doing there?! Why hadn’t a glaive or Drautos done anything about it?!  _

All the questions that he needed answered were simply pushed to the side as Iris’s health and wellbeing consumed his thoughts once more. 

What if she had bled to death? What if, where she was stabbed, led to fatality? Regis knew for certain Noctis was already going to have his life snatched away from him too soon, and his little girl.... Not his and Clarus’s little girl! 

When they reached the medical wing, Regis let out a sigh of relief as he saw that Gladio was with Clarus. Thank the gods Gladiolus was alright! 

With Noct’s help, he stumbled his way over to his eldest son and forced him into a protective hug. Gladio was quick to give him one back and the King just wanted to cry with worry and relief. But he couldn’t. He had to hold it together and find out what the hell was happening to his daughter! 

“Where’s Cor?” Clarus demanded at the few members of the guard that had stayed in the waiting room to help the Amicitia men protect the royals. 

“With the Captain, sir.” Guard replied. “He is gathering intel on the situation, sir.” 

“I want him here as soon as he is done!” Clarus roared, making both Noctis and Gladio jump at his rage. 

With his heart still breaking, Regis limped over to his husband and tried to calm him down. “Clarus, sweetheart, please sit down.” 

“We need to find out what is going on! And why hasn’t anyone given me an update on my daughter’s condition!” 

Regis quickly gave a guard permission to leave in order to find a doctor so that their worries could either be lifted or their worst fears could be realised- no! Regis couldn’t think about that. But when he thought about his poor little girl laying on a hospital bed, suffering from a stab wound- it was hard not to think about the worst-case scenario. 

“Dads we know what happened.” 

Regis let out a soft gasp as he stared down at Noctis and his son looked so shaken up. “Noctis… what do you mean?”

“I’ll tell you if you sit down.” Noctis said, helping Clarus to force Regis down into a chair. Regis couldn’t deny after his sprint his knee was killing him but that didn’t matter. Iris did. 

“Noctis please tell us.” Clarus asked, his voice straining with worry. 

Noctis rubbed the back of his neck and looked guilt ridden. “Gladio and I were training with Cor today and as you know Iris was sitting in with us.” 

Regis and Clarus nodded. They did know that. They had asked Cor to ‘keep an eye’ on her after all. 

“Mid-way through she asked Cor if she could go and watch the glaives train cause she was bored and she said that she had both your permission to do so.” 

Clarus scoffed. “We certainly did not give her any permission of the sort!” 

“Dad, don’t worry.” Gladio butted in. “Cor knew that. He said no, then she kept badgering him. In the end he told her if she had permission it wouldn’t hurt him giving you both a call to get confirmation.”

“She bolted.” Noctis explained. 

“And Cor ran after her.” 

In pain Regis placed his hand on his knee, growing more concerned for Iris by the second. She may be 13-years-old but she was turning into a little rebel and now she had been injured… He was just glad that Cor had the sense to follow her. Who knew what would happen if he didn’t?

“Then what?” Regis asked, voice shaking with upset and concern. 

“We followed, cause we thought it would be funny to watch Iris get told off by Cor.” Noctis admitted. 

“Cause she said she wanted to watch the glaive train we assumed she’d have gone there. But when we got there… Cor was putting her on a stretcher and ordering the glaives to take her to the medical wing.” Gladio said, trying his hardest to erase those horrific images from his head. 

“Because I knew I could get to you both quicker by warping, Gladio went with Cor to make sure Iris was okay and I went to get you.” 

In that moment, both Regis and Clarus were so proud of their boys for their quick thinking and love for their sister. Despite all this knowledge, it still didn’t explain why this had happened to Iris in the first place. 

“Alright then, but do either of you know how she managed to end up with a dagger in her stomach?!” Clarus questioned and his plea was not answered by either the young Lord or Prince. 

“Yeah, Drautos is a fucking idiot, aren’t you?!” 

Regis drew his eyes towards the sound of Cor’s voice and when he saw the man that his little brother was deeming responsible for his daughter’s current state; in a split second his anger erupted and his armiger went flying. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooo daddy Regis is already furious >:(
> 
> But your hands up if you don't feel at all sorry for Drautos! 
> 
> I don't!!!!!!!


	3. And... I May Have Accidentally Dug His Grave For Him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On a roll with this XD

Drautos was fast in placing a magical barrier around himself as the Sword of the Father came hurtling towards him at great speed. 

The impact of the weapon against the barrier was so great, the magic around him instantly shattered, forcing the Captain to be thrown back out of the room, hitting his body heavily against the wall and then falling hard on the floor. 

_ That fucked up king!  _

That would be the second time now that this lame pathetic monarch had managed to launch him into something and Drautos was not as ‘forgiving’ as he used to be. He growled as he lent up on his arms and knees only to be greeted with the seething image of the King, towering over him with such rage. 

The magic of the kings...Drautos could hear them as they invaded the room, all waiting on the monarch to decide his fate. 

Like fuck was he dying to this waste! 

“Dad what are you doing?!” 

“Regis stop!” 

Very unexpectedly it was the Prince and the Marshal that had decided to come to his aid. Cor the Immortal going as far to stand in front of the King. 

“What are you doing?! It was an accident!” 

“Accident?” Regis asked darkly. “In what world does a dagger buried in a little girl’s stomach look like an accident to you, Marshal?!”

“You need to at least let him explain what occurred. Don’t be an idiot. You know hurting him is not going to make you feel better.”

How dare the Marshal fucking defend him! He didn’t need it! Or want it for that matter!

Drautos forced himself up to his feet, trying to contain the anger and hate that was rapidly building. Regis had seriously made a grave mistake in trying to attack him. And if the Marshal was referring to the King’s ‘bleeding heart’, where was that heart when his home was destroyed? Where was that heart when thousands were forced under Niff reign and torture? The Captain balled his hands into fist and breathed deeply through his nose. He couldn’t afford to show his true colours now. Not when he was so close to getting what he wanted and this little setback of accidentally stabbing Lady Amicitia was just that, a setback. 

“Regis.” Clarus said coming up from behind his king, trying his hardest to whisper but Drautos heard the words of venom as they left the Shield’s mouth. “Their sister has just been injured. I want to hurt him too but do you think they need to see either of their dads kill a man?! Especially when Iris needs us.”

Regis breathed out sharply, locking eyes with him, as Cor stepped out of the way. “Alright. Drautos explain what happened now!” 

“It was a training exercise, your Majesty.” Drautos lied, because if he claimed he had thrown that dagger at one of his glaives in a fit of rage, there would be no way he’d be getting out of this. “To see the reaction times of the glaives. Unbeknown to all of us, Lady Iris had entered the hall. No one saw her and when I threw the dagger at glaive Ulric I had no idea she was standing behind him.”

Regis scoffed in disbelief. “You are informing me that  _ none _ of the glaives heard the training doors open!” 

“They were already open, your Majesty.” 

“Captain Drautos, you understand that is a violation of health and safety during training.” Clarus stated loudly, stepping forward in the defence of his king. “All doors are permitted to be closed during any training exercise so you can in fact stop training immediately if His Majesty, myself or any member of Lucian society enters those halls! It is a safety precaution to stop accidents like the one that has befallen upon my daughter from ever occurring!” 

_ Fuck!  _

Trust the king’s lapdog to point that one out. It was fine he could still get out of this one. 

“I am very sorry for my behaviour Lord Amicitia. The doors being open, I do take full responsibility for. Although, this is the first time I have ever accidently left them open. None of my glaives pointed out my flaw either.” 

Drautos stared them both down as they glared at him. They probably weren’t lapping up his story but…. When had he - to their knowledge anyway - ever lied to them? As far as they were aware he was the well-respected Captain of the Kingsglaive who was loyal to both families and his country. He would never lie to his king surely-

“If that is the case Drautos, let’s have a chat with the glaives shall we?” Regis suggested, cane already tapping against the floor as he strode towards the training barracks. “Cor stay with the boys! Clarus, come with me and Drautos!” 

Drautos forced down his hate once more. This relentless and stupid king was not letting him get away with this! But he couldn’t object to the king’s suggestion, it would make him look guilty if he did. Instead he had to follow the man he loathed and the man’s husband through the Citadel and unfortunately for them that gave Drautos time to think how he was going to get out of this. 

Realistically, there weren’t many within the glaive that dare speak out against him. Either they were on his side in terms of revenge or they were too scared of him to rat him out. They should be scared. Not many people lived when they crossed his path and the King and Shield were going to be no exception. 

The only person he could think of that would make a stand would be Nyx but he knew after seeing a little girl being stabbed, it reminded the man of his baby sister, and he would blame himself for the accident. If anything Nyx’s guilt would go in his favour and he’d back up the statement of it being a training accident or take the full blame himself. He’d prefer it if Nyx took the fall. It would make Lucis weaker if the glaive lost its hero after all... 

When they reached the training hall, every single glaive went in position, stood to attention and bowed. 

Good. Maybe that would show this stupid monarch that it was just a one-off. 

“Glaives.” Regis’s voice boomed throughout the hall. “Captain Drautos has informed me that the accident involving Lady Amicitia was the result of a training exercise gone wrong. If anyone has any objections to that statement, I would ask that they kindly step forward now.” 

No one did. 

_ Perfect.  _

Then Clarus stepped forward. “Likewise, we have been made aware that the doors were indeed opened at the time of the incident. If this is the first occurance of that ever happening please remain where you are.” 

Just as Drautos had predicted everyone remained on the spot. 

Yes, Drautos may have thrown a knife at Iris Amicitia but at the same time, he could not be punished. It was an accident after all and any attempt to prosecute him would be seen in the eyes of the law as unjust. Drautos may loathe Regis with every single fibre in his being, but the king liked to consider himself as a just ruler. And lowering that facade in front of all the refugees… well the king was asking for a mutiny. No one would support him and they’d all go back to Galahd or their respectable homes if he did not obey his own laws and legislations.

“Captain.” 

Drautos hid his smirk of victory as he turned to face the King. 

“In light of all the information I have received, you will be suspended for a few days as we make further enquiries. However, I do not expect much will come of them. You can finish the day as normal, and you will not return to work for a week. Is that clear?” 

Drautos tried to ignore the anger brewing away in his gut. He may have gotten away with a slap on the wrist, but did the king have to do that in front of all his men! The humiliation! The-

“So when he stabs your daughter he gets a slap on the wrist but when he purposely stabs us he gets no punishment at all.” 

The hall went silent as the King snapped his head in the direction of the line formed in front of him. 

Drautos could tell someone had only mumbled that statement but it was indeed loud enough in the very echoey and silent hall to be carried to everyone’s ears. By the look of fire in the king’s eyes, Drautos knew he was in trouble.

“Who said that?!” The King stared them all down, his voice overpowering everything in that room. “Step forward now!” 

Just as Drautos had predicted prior, the only glaive ballsy enough to say it stepped forward. 

Nyx Ulric. 

But he looked as if he was about to shit himself. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drautos... Drautos... Drautos... 
> 
> Bye-bye!!! XD


	4. Now I Don't Know If I Am In Trouble Or Not

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please enjoy XD

Nyx wanted to clap his hand to his mouth and never open it until time itself ended. 

He felt his hands begin to tremble as he met the venomous glare of the King of Lucis. He had really fucked up this time! He didn’t mean to say it, it just sorta came out like word vomit and by the looks of it, His Majesty was not going to let him get away with saying that. 

“Pardon me, Ulric?” Regis spat, and Nyx just wanted to hide in a dark hole when he saw the man’s nostrils flare. “What do you mean by that?!” 

Instead of answering, Nyx allowed silence to come between them. 

He could feel the tension as it radiated from behind him. All the other glaives were more than likely silently planning what to write for his eulogy because he knew he was going to fucking die! He had just spoken out against Drautos! No one did that - well, not in front of the King anyway! He had just signed his own death warrant. 

“Ulric. You ignoring my question is not up for debate. You will tell me what you meant. Now!” 

_ Even if I am going to get stabbed for it?!  _

Nyx thought to himself, cringing at all the possible punishments that could be thrown his way if he spoke again. Regis may be the King but he did not scare him like Drautos did. 

Nyx quickly glanced up at Lord Amicitia and looked away from him even faster. For he had the same cold hard expression the King was wearing. 

_ Shit…  _

The raw anger and danger was very real, standing in front of him. Everyone had heard tales of the King and Shield’s feats in battle. Them working together was just… Nyx didn’t even want to think about it because he was on the other end of their ever-growing rage.

“Ulric. Speak. Now.” 

The razor edges on the King’s words forced Nyx to glance towards Drautos and seeing the murderous intent in his Captain’s eyes made the decision very clear for him. 

Not to say a goddamned thing. 

Unfortunately, Nyx’s glance did not go unnoticed. For the King followed his gaze and a massive wave of fear hit Nyx like a car driving at 90 miles per hour when he heard a growl coming from the King of Lucis himself! 

_ Oh fuck! _

“Glaives.” Regis sneered, forcing Nyx to take three steps back. He did not want to be on the end of that rage again. This was not the normal calm and composed King everyone in that room was used to seeing. “Would three of you kindly accompany Lord Amicitia and escort Titus Drautos out of this room!” 

_ Did he just fire him?! On the spot?!  _

Nyx curled his toes into his shoes and wanted to warp out of there faster than the speed of light. He couldn’t help himself, he stared back at his - now ex - Captain’s face and his natural instinct kicked in. He froze. The man looked more ready to murder then he had ever seen him in his entire life and all that hate was directed at the King… 

“Your Majesty, what?!” Drautos snapped, as three glaives walked around him, ready to summon their weapons. “This is a joke, right?! Ulric is a fucking compulsive liar!” 

Regis nodded in return, his voice had now calmed but everyone in that room could hear the volcanic fury teetering at the end of his every word. “A compulsive liar, you say? A compulsive liar who also looks scared to death of you. Clarus, take him away.”

Drautos growled as the glaives took hold of him and he screamed at the King as Lord Amicitia stalked towards him. 

“This is ridiculous! It was an accident! A fucking accident!” 

Regis let go a sigh and didn’t even hesitate in summoning his own weapon, making the rest of the glaives all retreat that weren’t in the ‘safety net’ of standing behind the Captain. “Do you want me to stab you like you did my daughter? Or shall I let my shield do it?” 

“Regis.” 

Nyx started to sweat as more tension mounted upon Lord Amcitia’s very clear warning.

Whatever exchange was said between his sovereign and shield was completely lost on Nyx. Guilt whirled its way through his blood, sparking every synapse in his being because this wasn’t allowed to happen! This wasn’t Drautos's fault that Iris got stabbed! It was his! Why should anyone else be punished for the mistake he made?! 

“Your Majesty…” Nyx spoke out, nerves making his words jump all over the place. “It wasn’t his fault!” 

“I’m sor- what?” Regis asked, shifting his gaze away from the men dragging out the former Captain of the Kingsglaive from the room. 

Nyx started to rub his wrist with anxiety as he stood under the King’s poisonous glare once more. He’d never seen the man as much of a threat before but now he certainly did. However, he couldn’t let that fear get in his way of explaining the truth, not when another person’s entire life and career was at stake. 

“I mean, sir, that if I hadn’t pissed him off he wouldn’t have thrown the dagger and Lady Iris wouldn’t have been hurt! And it is usually my fault when he stabs us. I do wind him up a lot, but it is never on purpose, but he thinks it is! So yeah, I guess if anyone is to blame for this it’s me. I am really sorry she got hurt, just please don’t punish the captain for my mistake.” 

Nyx bowed his head in shame. 

It was always his fault, Drautos had told him enough times that everything that ever went wrong within the glaive was, so why was this time any different? It wasn't, and now he had to face up to the consequences of his actions, no matter how severe they may be. 

“Oh, no! This isn’t your fault!” The King gasped. 

Nyx shook his head at his monarch’s words. “It is, Your Majesty.” 

“Ulric…” 

Nyx slowly looked up from the floor as he noticed that the King’s words, once coated in rage, were now ones of utter heartbreak. When he caught eye contact with him… the king was…. Crying? 

_ Oh shit! I broke the King!  _

He didn’t mean any of this to happen! First, he was the direct cause of Lady Iris's injury! Then he got the Captain fired! Now he had made the King of Lucis fucking cry! This was not how he thought his day was going to go! 

“This isn’t your fault! None of this is any of your fault! Has  _ he _ made you think that?!” 

Nyx, taken aback from the scene before him, and only nodded in return. 

“ _ All _ of you?!” 

Nyx heard rustling behind him and before he knew it Crowe was standing next to him. “Yeah, he gets angry with us and then punishes us for it. We just assumed that was how the Lucian army worked.” 

“ _ NO! _ That’s not how the army works at  _ all! _ ” Regis shrieked, in absolute horror. Tears continued to fall from his face and he started to grovel. The King of Lucis started to grovel before them all. “I am so sorry! I didn’t know this was happening! Please forgive me?! I am so sorry!” 

None of them knew how to respond to that. 


	5. Now He Is Going To The Dungeons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> slides into this update....
> 
> ummmm it's late. I am sorry :(
> 
> Anyway I hope you enjoy XD

All he had to do was get to a quiet corridor and then strike. 

That way he couldn't be swamped by any passing guards. 

Lord Amicitia wouldn’t see it coming. Nor would any of the glaives that were so eager to see his downfall, and who were currently locking his arms behind his back. They’d all be dead with one swipe of his sword. He knew they were on their way down to the unused dungeons, deep within the Citadel, and he would be damned if he allowed them to put him in there. He was a prisoner to no man, especially not the man whose blood he craved. The man he held responsible for destroying his home. He needed to smell the iron as Regis’s blue blood coated the Citadel’s precious marble floor.

And he could achieve that by easily breaking free of these incompetent glaives hold. He could have his long-awaited revenge and he was going to have it. All they had to do was turn this corner and if the corridor was empty he was going to strike. 

He could feel his blood start to tingle, ready to summon his weapon and armour; and all it would take would be a few more steps...

“Clarus?! Clarus what the hell are you doing?!”

_ Shit. _

Drautos looked up and he saw the last person he ever wanted to get involved in any of his madness. And the only person he knew that had the advantage over him in combat.

_ Oh, Cor...  _

“Marshal Leonis, move aside.” Clarus said authoritatively.

“What are you doing?! He said it was an accident!” Cor argued back, and Drautos breathed out heavily hearing the hurt in his voice. 

“Cor. You are meant to be with His Highness, Lord Gladiolus and Lady Iris. Please return to your station.” 

“That’s why I am here! She is awake! What are you doing to him?!” 

“Cor. Don’t. Let me do my job.”

“No-”

“Cor.” Drautos gritted his teeth, putting an end to this endless to and throw. “Just fucking listen.” 

Still not looking up, Drautos knew Cor had listened when they started walking again. But this time… despite Clarus’s protest, he heard the footsteps of Cor following close behind them. 

He wanted to turn around and scream at Cor not to follow. He needed to kill that bloody king because he would never get the chance again! Ulric had fucking made certain of that by opening his big fat mouth! He needed to gut the shield so he could get to that lame fool. But if Cor was here…. He couldn’t do it. He just couldn’t bring himself to act on these urges, no matter how much he needed it. 

He couldn’t break his heart like that. 

Or… could he?

It didn’t take long to get to the dungeons and as soon as he stepped into the cell, he was chained up and the power of the Kings stripped from him. Not like that mattered to him. He could still break free with ease by encasing his body in liquid metal but Cor was outside his cell screaming at Amicitia demanding that he be told what the hell was going on. Amicitia gave him nothing but he really wished he did because maybe Cor would fucking leave. He’d leave him here to rot and then that way he wouldn’t be able to watch him kill his best friends. 

The ‘thing’ they had between them was meant to be nothing more than a one night stand. Then Drautos got it into his head he could use Cor for information if he kept bedding him but the man never let his guard down. Not once did any secret involving the King or his family slip. After a while, Cor got attached. He didn’t. He still wasn’t fully there and he never would be because the need to kill Regis was so much more important than anything else in the world to him. Even more important than Cor the Immortal. 

So why couldn’t he bring himself to kill Amicitia when he had the fucking chance?! 

As his thoughts consumed him the door swung open and unfortunately for him it would appear Amicitia had given Cor access to the cell. 

“What did you do?!” Cor demanded. 

“Stabbed Lady Amicitia.” Drautos replied, not looking at him. 

“No! Other than that! They’d never do this to someone over a mere accident! What did you do?!” 

“Nothing.” Drautos lied. 

Telling Cor the truth was not an option. He wanted Regis to come to him. He knew Regis wouldn’t be able to resist getting an explanation. Find out why he had all this anger and hate in him and took it out on the glaives. Yet, if he explained himself to Cor, he may not fall victim to his trap. Because of that he was going to keep his mouth shut. Ignoring the way his heart twinged ever so slightly when Cor looked at him, pain coating his eyes. 

“Do not lie to me!” 

“I am not.” 

“Titus!” Cor growled, kneeling in front of him. “If you tell me what is going on I can help you. Please tell me? I don’t want to see you in here.”

Drautos recoiled away as Cor tried to place his hand on his cheek. “I don’t need your help.” 

“Everyone needs help-” 

“No, Cor I don’t. Leave me alone.” 

Drautos growled and looked at the entrance to see Amicitia glaring at him. So what if he was breaking his little brother’s heart right in front of him, Amicitia could go fuck himself for all he cared. 

“Just leave!” Drautos spat at him. 

“I don’t want to-”

“Cor! Fuck off!” 

Drautos rattled his chains, moving them as if he were to strike the man in front of him - he’d never do that to him - and growl as Cor retreated back slightly, hurt visible on his face. Thankfully, or not, he didn’t see the hurt for long. Cor was pushed to the side and replaced with the angry eyes and face of Amicitia. The brute of a Shield grabbed his shirt, pulled him up slightly off the ground, so their faces were mere inches apart and Drautos wanted to laugh. Amicitia didn’t scare him. 

“You swing for him again and Regis is going to have a corpse to interrogate, have you got that?” 

Drautos grunted as his response and was let go harshly when Clarus realised he was not going to get much more out of him. 

“Cor come on.” Clarus said, putting his hand on his shoulder to lead him out. 

“No.” Cor pulled away, and he looked determined as ever to get answers. “Tell him what happened with Iris was an accident, Titus! Please?” 

Drautos scoffed at the display. Did this stupid man really have that much faith in him? He thought it was impressive he had managed to manipulate the glaive to the point they thought physical abuse was an acceptable punishment. He thought it impressive he had managed, for so long, to have the bloody King’s and Shield’s undying trust. He never thought he’d be granted the Marshal’s as well. That was just another reason he didn’t completely allow any feelings he may or could have for Leonis grow beyond what they currently were. Trust got you killed. If Cor kept trusting him he was going to end up with Regis and Clarus. In the beyond. 

Would it be a loss? He didn’t know. He may just have to find out for himself. 

“Cor, he’s not going to say a thing, just get out of this cell!” Clarus ordered, grabbing his jacket to drag him out. 

“Titus please!” Cor pleaded. 

“For fuck’s sake Cor! He tried to attack Ulric! That’s why Iris got hurt! He’s not worth your time anymore!” 

“What?” Cor asked sharply, no longer fighting Clarus. “You did what?” 

Drautos shrugged and in a flat tone he replied. “You heard what he said.” 

In seconds, he witnessed the phenomenon that was Cor the Immortal’s heart shatter. 

He did feel something upon seeing him break. Enough for him to care but not enough for him to say or do anything about it because why would he? 

“Clarus, take Cor out of here.” 

That voice got Drautos’s attention. 

Regis came limping into the room, and he had just ordered both his protector’s to leave him in a room with him! 

Drautos hid his smirk well, all the while thinking:

_ You have just sealed your fate, Your Majesty.  _


	6. Now He Is Trying To Kill The King

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been so tired these past couple of days because finally, after a month off, I was finally able to go back to work - although still only using one hand - and it knocked the stuffing out of me XD It always happens though when you go back to work or school XD 
> 
> So you can have this tonight!
> 
> I hope you enjoy :)

Regis breathed out slowly when he heard the door close behind him. He chose to ignore Cor’s shouts from outside. He chose to ignore Clarus’s warning about not pushing the man’s buttons because like hell was Regis letting this man get away with not only stabbing his daughter but torturing and manipulating his glaives and now breaking Cor’s heart. 

The King didn’t know which one he was angrier at. 

Iris, his baby girl, was hurt and was laying in a hospital bed because of this man! Yes, hurting  _ her _ may have been an accident but he was her father and no one hurt his children, accident or not. The only reason why he had held his tongue and kept his weapons at bay in the first place was so he didn’t hurt Cor, but Drautos had done that all by himself. Now, Regis wouldn’t feel bad for gutting the ex-Captain as he had harmed two people he loved dearly. 

Then there was his glaives… all of his glaives had been abused under Drautos’s hand.

All of them, even though they may not be family, were under his care and protection and he allowed this twat to hurt them! He didn’t know how long it had been going on for, Ulric didn’t give him much more and nor did they rest of them. Poor Ulric… he kept blaming himself for the entire thing. The poor man.

The other glaives must all be scared shitless that Drautos was going to take out his anger on them again. 

That was never happening again. 

Regis was going to make sure that Drautos hurt nobody that lived in his Kingdom ever! 

“Why did you abuse my glaives?” Regis asked, not allowing his voice to break, like it did before when he found out the truth. 

Drautos shrugged. “I get angry.” 

“Excuse me?! How is that acceptable?!” Regis shrieked at his sheer bluntness and lack of empathy. “If you got angry at Cor, would you hurt him?!” 

“He doesn’t have the capability to make me angry. I wouldn’t know.”

Regis couldn’t believe this! How could he even- he couldn’t comprehend that someone who he trusted with his life had the ability to do this! To cause this much harm! Regis liked to think he was a good judge in character and tried to see the good in all people, but this man was seriously making this a hard feat to achieve. Because with the plain and unfeeling responses like this... it sickened him. It truly sickened him to his stomach. 

And made him angry. 

But he had to keep himself in check. He was not unleashing the power of the Kings and his uncaring rage unless he really needed to. 

Regis took another step forward and growled. “How can you do this?! How dare you hurt the people that are meant to trust you?!” 

“I don’t want to hurt anyone.” Drautos stated coldly, before locking his eyes with the King. “I only want to hurt you.” 

Regis didn’t have a chance to let that statement sink in. 

In a flash, the chains binding Drautos together snapped like a twig and horror overtook the King as the man summoned his weapon. 

The ring suddenly went a glow, blinding Drautos long enough to give Regis a chance to summon his own weapons and use them as a shield to block the man’s attacks. Even though Regis was no longer in his prime and considered weak by many, he was still strong enough to hold his own long enough for Clarus to get his arse in here and help him! 

_ What the hell had come over the man?!  _

“Oh, your death could have been swift!” Drautos spat in his face, pushing harder against the many weapons that prevented them from full-on attacking the other. “Now, your Majesty, you have pissed me off!” 

In a state of panic, fear and anger, Regis could only stare at the man in front of him. After everything Regis had done for him! Given him a home! Given him work! Welcomed the man with open arms when Cor told him about their relationship, for him to want to kill him! It didn’t make sense! None of this made any sense! 

_ What on Eos had caused all this?!  _

Before he knew it the pressure on his weapons barrier stopped only to reveal a new horror as Drautos summoned a blade the King recognised all too well. The same blade that had claimed Queen Sylva’s life all those years ago. General Glauca’s blade. 

“No...” Regis whispered in disbelief, shaking his head as he took a step back, knowing he had no choice but to retreat. 

“I’d rather end your life with you looking into my eyes.” Drautos growled as he smashed his blade against Regis’s, managing to break the weapon wall that split them apart. 

Having no other option, knowing the pain it would cause him, Regis phased backwards as Drautos took another swing for him. He could see the raw burning hatred on the man’s face as he tried to slice through him again. There was only murderous intent behind every single attempt flung his way and Regis knew in this confined space he had very little chance of living. 

He quickly threw a dagger under the door, and warped out of there, grunting in pain as he fell into Clarus’s arms. 

BANG!!! 

Regis jumped as they heard Drautos try to smash his way through the metal door. Thank fuck they had the sense to take away his connection to the King’s magic.

_ Shit!  _

_ He was going to kill him! _

“That door isn’t going to hold him long.” Regis panted, doing his best to ignore the pain in his leg as he tried to stay upright. 

“Cor help me!” Clarus barked, looping one of Regis’s arms around his shoulders to give him support while using his other hand to send out an SOS of their current location to all the guards and glaives and another one to protect his and Regis’s children at all costs! 

BANG!!! 

“YOU CAN’T HIDE FROM ME!!! YOU’RE A DEAD MAN!!!” 

Regis jumped for a second time at the pure venom behind the man’s screams as Cor listened to Clarus and helped support him. 

Regis was basically dragged through the Citadel, limping away as they got away as fast as the King could go. They heard the sound of the skull shattering bangs grow distant, but they became more frequent and more aggressive. 

He was going to get out of that room, sooner rather than later. 

When he did, Regis knew he was coming for him. 

Regis highly doubted that many lives would be spared when he did. 

“Regis what the fuck happened in there?!” Cor asked, and Regis could hear the strain in the man’s voice. 

However, his hurt for his brother didn’t last long as fear replaced it. Not for a second did he ever think this but it had to be asked… 

“Cor, did you know?” Regis asked, praying to all the six that Cor didn’t. 

“What? Know what?” 

“That he’s General Glauca.” 

The trio came to an abrupt halt as Cor stared at Regis in shock. The King couldn’t help let out a sigh of relief. Because that look, one of shock, pain and disbelief on his little brother’s face told him all he needed to know. Cor didn’t know. But now he did. 

“Cor don’t you dare!” Clarus spat, knowing exactly what Cor was about to do. 

“I am sorry!” Cor said hurriedly, letting go of Regis, forcing him into Clarus’s arms before sprinting in the direction they had come from. 

“COR!” 

Regis screamed in terror after him but he didn’t respond. 

The Marshal kept on running back towards the sound of the mighty bangs. 


	7. Well He Can Try, But He's Got To Get Through The Marshal First

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today has been crazy! 
> 
> I spent half the time not knowing what the hell was going on at work, then my phone deiced it wanted to play up and now I have decided to write this fic cause... it needed an update. (Yes I am currently ignoring the six other works that need updating T_T I'll get around to it!!)
> 
> Please enjoy XD 
> 
> Warning: A Lot of Blood!

“I am sorry!” Cor said hurriedly, letting go of Regis, forcing him into Clarus’s arms before sprinting in the direction they had come from. 

“COR!” 

Regis screamed in terror after him but he didn’t respond. 

The Marshal kept on running back towards the sound of the mighty bangs.

His body was working entirely on adrenaline, blood pumping to his ears, making his head kill as he went into a full-on sprint. The sound of those skull shattering bangs, making his breaking heart skip a beat because Regis had to be lying to him! 

He had to be because it wasn’t true!

It couldn’t be true! Titus would never betray Lucis like that! 

He’d never betray  _ him _ like that… 

Shaking his head, as doubt started to pour into his mind, Cor skidded across the marble floor as he turned the corner, just about managing to stay on his feet as he made the final stretch down towards where they had left him. 

Cor wanted answers! He needed to know the truth! Maybe Regis was confused! Maybe they had both offended each other to the point where Titus allowed his anger to get the better of him! Perhaps he didn’t mean what he had said about wanting Regis dead! Perhaps all of this was a misconception! 

However the awful banging noises of a man trying to break a metal door off its hinges was slowly, very slowly starting to convince the confused and distressed Marshal otherwise. 

_ BANG! BANG! BANG!  _

_ CRASH!  _

Cor managed to stop himself just in time as the door flew out of the room and smashed into the wall, breaking the plaster and stonework; making an ear-piercing clanging noise as it hit the floor. 

That was when Cor’s heart broke beyond repair. 

Because he couldn’t deny what he was seeing. 

Someone stepped out of the room. It wasn’t the man he had fallen in love with. It was the man who had tried to murder his best friends - his brothers - 10 years ago. 

General Glauca. 

Cor shook his head, hot fresh tears clouding his vision as he stared at him. 

In barely a whisper Cor breathed out. “No. Titus... no.”

“Get out of the way!” 

The distorted voice of one of the crown's worst enemies rattled through his head, crushing his heart, his soul, and any faith that he ever had in that man; causing it all to crash and burn in a single sentence. 

_ How could he do this to him?  _

“I won’t ask again, Cor.” Glauca spat, edging closer to him, with his sword in hand. “Move!” 

Cor wanted to laugh in disbelief as his heart became open for everyone to see. Did he honestly think that despite what Cor thought they had, what he felt for him and how much hurt he was causing him now, that he’d simply move aside and allow him to hurt a member of his family? 

“No.” Cor said strongly, not allowing any tears to fall. “You’re not hurting him.” 

A low growl echoed through the abandoned hall. “Don’t make me kill you.”

The pure hostility coming out of his lover’s mouth forced Cor to act on his instinct. He summoned his katana, stood his ground and breathed through black hole that had formed where his heart was. However, out of the pair of them, Cor knew he was the better fighter and Titus would be wise to bow out of this duel. 

“Titus, I don’t want to kill you. I really, really don’t.” Cor said, unable to stop his voice from breaking. “Calm down and we can talk. We can talk this through.” 

“You think they will let me live!” Glauca screamed, and because of that mask and how close the man now was to him, it nearly deafened him. “You stupid man! Now get out of my way!” 

Cor raised his katana up as Glauca made a swing for him, easily deflecting the blow, and due to the fact Glauca wasn’t putting his all into that swing Cor managed to push him back a few paces-

Wait!

He wasn’t even trying to hurt him! 

That meant there was still a chance to reason with him! 

“We could leave!” Cor shouted, voice edging on desperation, as he got his weapon ready in case Titus swung for him again. “Fuck Lucis! Fuck Niflheim! We could leave right now and never turn back! Please, Titus! Despite all this I want to be with you!” 

“Oh, Cor…” Glauca said darkly, scraping his weapon across the floor, it went straight through the Marshal like fingers on a chalkboard. “I am afraid I want to kill your king more than I have  _ ever _ wanted you.” 

The words hurt more than any wound Titus could possibly inflict on him ever could. Unfortunately, for Glauca that was, that rejection thrown in his face, one Cor had suffered from at such a young age, gave Cor the mental ability to put his wall back up and give him the strength he needed to get his head in the game. 

The Marshal ducked and rolled to the left as a massive swooping noise penetrated the tense air, slicing through it. Cor knew Glauca had missed him by a margin. 

Mind completely clouded by sheer determination to protect himself and his friends, he went on the attack rather than the defensive. Glauca wasn’t expecting him to do that either. Cor lowly swung his katana, smacking it against his opponent's legs, before executing another roll to confuse him further as Glauca tried to get his bearings. 

Cor knew it. 

He knew Titus couldn’t hurt him. 

Having that on his side, Cor managed to position himself behind Glauca, replacing his katana with a dagger, before jumping on his back. 

Glauca started to go feral. In a fit of rage. He tried shaking him off, bashing Cor into the wall with his body as hard as he could. 

Cor let out a painful grunt when his back collided into the hard stonework, but he held on tight, even managing to wriggle himself out of Glauca’s hold so he couldn’t flip him over his front and stab him in the gut when he was down. Instead, Cor was the one to make the first strike. His grip on the dagger tightened and in the midst of Glauca whirling them around, trying to shake him off, Cor plunged it into the metal armour. It barely scratched the surface. 

He soon realised doing that action was a big mistake. 

He felt a metal coated hand grab the back of his beck, ripping him from Glauca’s body before launching him across the corridor, directly where the mangled door now lay. 

Cor hit the ground hard.

The sheer strength behind the throw and the impact of hitting the floor had knocked the wind out of him. 

No, that wasn’t wind. 

In agony, Cor looked down to his side and saw that one of the metal hinges was sticking through his side. He could feel his blood slowly soak into his clothes and cover the floor underneath him as the wound started to burn. Cor knew if he moved more blood would flow out of his body and he’d go into shock. Cor had no other option but to glance up at the man that had done this to him. Eyes teary with pain, he looked up to the ceiling to see Glauca standing over him. 

This was it. 

Cor wasn’t escaping this. 

He’d either die bleeding to death or die at the hands of the person he loved. 

He didn’t know what was worse or which one would be more painful. 

“Cor…” 

Cor gasped as the liquid armour broke away from Titus only to reveal his face full of concern, pain and regret. 

Cor’s heart skipped a beat. 

_ Did that mean- _

The sound of magic infiltrated his thoughts and the next thing the Marshal felt was a spray of hot liquid covering his face. 

The next thing Cor saw was Titus slowly looking down to his stomach to reveal that the tip of the Sword of the Father was sticking out through the front of his body. 

The next thing Cor could feel was horror as Titus fell to his knees in a heap before the rest of his body fell on the floor. Titus's face came in his direct line of vision, as the man lay right next to him, his own blood now coating the floor, mixing with Cor’s. 

No words could escape the Marshal as he saw the light slowly fade from the man’s eyes. 

When Cor felt a gloved hand reach out to tenderly touch his cheek, Cor cried. 

“Titus!” 

He didn’t reply to him. 


	8. He's At The King's Mercy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy 1st of March, or not 1st of March if your timezone is after GMT! If you are Welsh happy St. David's day! XD 
> 
> My hand is still hurting and I am trying to write small projects at the mo to help its recovery, but it's been like what? 12 weeks now and it hasn't got better:( so another trip to the doctor's whoop..... so thrilled about on Tuesday! Just bruised my arse! Sorry, a little bitter about this cause my hand keeps getting this throbbing burning sensation when I have done nothing on it all day and my sense of touch is drastically different in my thumb than any other one of my fingers... yeah I don't think that it is bruising anymore. But did they listen to me when I told them my symptoms 4 weeks ago..? Nope. Has it only got worst since then..? Yes. Is it making me only get like 3 hours of sleep a day max. Yes. 
> 
> I just... I would like to be listened to when I explain that I am in agony and painkillers don't help so their answer is of course to do nothing about it.... I just.... need to breathe. Sorry needed to get that off my chest. 
> 
> Anyway, updating this and Forest will be updated soon but it is a big arse chapter and I can't focus on anything for too long at the mo.
> 
> But in the meantime......
> 
> Warning! Warning! Warning! Pyscho Regis Alert! 
> 
> And thank you WhoStarLocked for helping with this chapter you are the best!

“TITUS!!!” 

“Cor don’t you fucking dare move!” 

Clarus shouted, pushing past Regis as the King stood there staring at the scene in front of him. All there was was blood. 

The floor was caked in it. The smell was strong and he thought he was going to retch. Cor... poor Cor he was impaled and it was his fault. And those tears leaking from his eyes… they were the King’s fault too. 

All of it was his fault… 

“Check if he is alright!” Cor screamed, pushing Clarus away from him.

“Are you joking?!” Clarus spat back, getting out a Phoenix down for his little brother. “Like fuck am I saving his life over yours!”

“No I am not!” Cor growled, pushing the bottle away from him before turning his gaze up at Regis, eyes burning hot with tears and rage. “If you don’t save him I will never forgive you.” 

When Regis caught Cor’s gaze all he saw was hurt and pain. And those words… those heart shattering words made Regis feel even guiltier for what he had just done.

Subconsciously, Regis drew his gaze over to the form of the listless man who had tried to kill him, stabbed his daughter and tortured his glaives… and didn’t he deserve it? 

Didn’t he deserve to just wither away and die?

Regis shook his head, that was his father speaking, not he. When he looked back at Cor… Regis realised that even if Drautos did deserve it, Cor certainly did not. He did not deserve any pain thrown his way - despite the Marshal’s declaration to leave, which they would be discussing later.

“Clarus, give it to Drautos.” Regis ordered bluntly. 

When his husband failed to move, Regis snapped at him. 

“Now!” 

Clarus did as he was ordered and when they heard Drautos cough and Cor let out a massive sigh of relief, Regis knew the potion had worked. 

He wasn’t certain if that was a good thing or not. 

But… there was something playing at the back of the King’s mind…. How long would the potion work for? 

In a matter of seconds glaives and guards were around them, the medical team not far behind. The medics got to work as fast as possible, rushing over to Cor checking his wound and telling him to stay still in case the metal hinge cut further into his flesh. In order to prevent that from happening Regis ordered that Cor be sedated. It was only a matter of time before Cor worked himself up again, ordering them to help Drautos; which would cause his blood to pump around his body faster, meaning more would be lost. 

Clarus was right. 

They weren’t losing Cor over Drautos. Not ever.

When Regis caught sight of the medics helping Drautos - and once he was certain Cor was out of it he ordered coldly.

“Help the Marshal first.” 

They all gave him a faceless expression but did as they were told. After all, they couldn’t move the Marshal without cutting through the majority of the door first and his body needed protecting from the equipment and sparks that would surely fly his way. 

With a face full of underlying rage, Regis turned his attention back to Drautos - who was still laying there on the floor with his sword through his stomach - and assessed the traitor’s situation. 

There was a lot of blood on the floor. Yes, it may have been produced by two men but Regis had seen Cor’s wound and thankfully the metal hinge was saving his life and preventing blood from pouring out, but with Drautos… he was already a lost cause. 

He was bleeding out heavily, that fall to the floor had dislodged the sword slightly leaving a gap for the blood to pour out. From what Regis could tell there were at least 3 pints of blood or more on the floor, signifying that the man was going to die relatively soon. As Phoenix downs were only meant to be used for the prevention of death until medical support was available... he wasn’t going to make it. The potion couldn’t magically put the precious liquid back into his body and if they didn’t act fast a blood transfusion would be considered pointless. 

But Regis didn’t want them to act fast; he wasn’t going to let them either. 

That man hurt his daughter, hurt his brother, hurt his glaives, tried to kill him and sold him out to the enemy. 

As far as Regis was concerned… he was doing everyone a favour by ignoring him as long as possible. All they had to do was simply wait for the inevitable and just lie to Cor. Tell him they did everything they could but it simply was not enough. It wasn’t a believable story but one they were going to stick to.

_ Or perhaps… _

Something in Regis’s brain flipped like a switch and he’d like to say he had no idea what he was doing, but that was a lie, he was fully aware of what was going on around him and what he was going to do to this man.

Clarus made no objection when Regis stepped forward and grasped the hilt of his sword. His shield remained silent, instead watching impassively, as he tugged his sword free and idly pressed his foot against the traitor’s side - unable to feel the pain in his leg as he was too driven by blind rage to care - and stemming the flow of blood. 

Underneath him, Drautos - or rather General Glauca - screamed, eyes flying wide open. 

Regis pressed more of his weight onto his foot, watching numbly as pain and panic overtook the injured man. He was distantly aware that the look of pure fear creeping onto Drautos’s face, and it gave him a small amount of grim satisfaction and his head suddenly rushed with power. 

A little part of him wondered if this was how his father felt when he was being maliciously vindictive to those around him. Truth be told, in doing this one action... Regis could see the appeal.

Drautos continued to wheeze away beneath him, blood bubbling up and out between his lips. Tiny, half-formed screams tore from the man’s throat as he gazed up at Regis in pure terror. His mouth fell open on a wordless plea, and Regis could only smile down at this man, the one who was once his friend, and who dared try and take so much from him.

He watched, a perfectly polite PR-approved smile still gracing his lips, as the light died in Drautos’s eyes, leaving them cold and glassy.

A warmth unfurled in his chest, a sense of pride as he surveyed his work, and he couldn’t bring himself to step away, so he remained where he was - the weight of his leg still on Drautos’s side, one elbow resting on his knee as he leant forwards to stare down at the dead man.

“It appears your reputation no longer precedes you, General.” Regis said drily, addressing the cooling corpse. “This is what happens when you cross a Caelum. You don’t live to tell the tale.” 

“Your Majesty.”

A medic said nervously, getting his full attention. 

“I think…” The medic gulped not daring to look down at the corpse the King still had under his foot. “Captain Drautos sir, I think he’s dead.” 

Regis nodded and reluctantly stepped away from the corpse of his once friend, eyes cold. “Good. Make sure the Marshal gets all the attention he needs. Clarus, let's go and visit our daughter.” 

The King felt nothing but satisfaction over the man’s death. 

He was going to tell himself he was satisfied because his family was no longer at risk and that man could do no harm to the people of his kingdom. But he knew better than to fully believe that, and from the pointed - almost alarmed - glare Clarus was giving him, his husband was not convinced by his silent thought process either. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ummmm.... you okay Reggie? O_O

**Author's Note:**

> Angst is a thing I am writing at the moment.... I want to write something sweet I do... I just can't stop myself!


End file.
